Locations I hope to see in future JC games
This is User:GMRE's list of locations for future Just Cause games. Description I'm sure we've all seen the artworks for Medici (Just Cause 3). Here's a few real locations that would surely be at least as epic. Feel free to use these pictures in your own works of fiction to minimize the need for duplicate pictures. Gallery Expect this to slowly grow into a massive gallery of epic locations. JCFF real location 1.jpg|In JC3, go to the trigger for the "Mountain pass sprint" race and start driving towards the Cava Montana mine. That road is pretty much this road. JCFF real location 2.jpg|This place can also be crossed off the list. It's at Insula Fonte. JCFF real location 3.jpg JCFF real location 4.jpg JCFF real location 5.png|Strange that we had cable cars in JC1 and JC2, but not in JC3 where we have more steep mountains. JCFF real location 6.png JCFF real location 7.png|Northern Insula Striate? JCFF real location 8.png|San Esperito? Southern Panau? JCFF real location 9.png JCFF real location 10.png JCFF real location 11.png|San Esperito kind of already is in this region. Only Spain invested so heavily into protecting its remote areas. At that time they anticipated a major war with England. JCFF real location 12.png JCFF real location 13.png JCFF real location 14 (Rio de Janeiro).png|Rio de Janeiro. JCFF real location 15.png JCFF real location 16.png JCFF real location 17.png|Greenland possibly. JCFF real location 18.png JCFF real location 19.png JCFF real location 20.png|This is somewhere in Croatia. JCFF real location 21.png JCFF real location 22.png|I think this is some part of the Grand Canyon. JCFF real location 23.png|This kind of reminds me of that lake with ruins in eastern Insula Striate. JCFF real location 24.png|Notice how dense the forest is. Imagine driving an ATV up that river. Or how about Rico lands a parachute near there and stops to fill his water bottle with the presumably very clean water from there. JCFF real location 25.png JCFF real location 26 (Switzerland).png|Switzerland. JCFF real location 27 (Switzerland).jpg|Switzerland. JCFF real location 28.png|Citate Di Ravello is partly based on this location, so we have this already. JCFF real location 29.png JCFF real location 30.png|Conveniently half of Medici already looks like this. JCFF real location 31.png| JCFF real location 32.png| JCFF real location 33.png|Some more cable cars. JCFF real location 34.png|Looks like most of Medici. Notice the small ancient ruins on the mountain and the fact that the town is surrounded by defensive wall. JCFF real location 35.png| JCFF real location 36.png|I suppose this one kind of looks like Litore Torto. JCFF real location 37.png| JCFF real location 38.png| JCFF real location 39.png| JCFF real location 40.png| JCFF real location 41.png|This is basically Medici. JCFF real location 42.png|Pandak Panay would probably like it there. JCFF real location 43.png| JCFF real location 44.png|Imagine a mansion with a helicopter landing pad as the only access point. Pictures added by User:QWTF spy D.jpg|Dubai at nighttime. Oman.jpg|A strange building in Oman. It looks like a giant UFO. Pictures added by User:Anonymous230385 JCFF real location 1 A230385.jpg JCFF real location 2 A230385.JPG JCFF real location 3 A230385.jpg Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Fiction by GMRE Category:Community galleries